Submissive Master
by ForeverDarkRider
Summary: Ichigo is walking home after a late night on a chilly day when he discovers Tomcat!Grimmjow injured and unconscious in an alley. Deciding to take him home, Ichigo patches the man up. How will Grimmjow repay his rescuer when he wakes up? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: This story is YAOI! GuyXGuy! Also: A/U. Don't like? Then don't read! Simple as that. Flamers will NOT be tolerated.**_

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach or the characters.**

**_Note: _The plot for this story was given to me by _FlyinGShadoW1314_. I am not stealing her story ideas; I have permission from the original author. -See her story: _Stray_-**

_**Chapter One**_

Stalking down the darkened streets of Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki scowled viciously. Thanks to that damn Keigo, he was stuck walking home in the cold. The obnoxious boy had insisted that Ichigo tag along with him and a few other guys to go sing karaoke, even though the brown-haired teen knew he wasn't at all partial to singing.

Cupping his hands in front of his face, he blew warm air into them to ease the numbness, wisps of condensated breath escaping between his parted fingers, making a run for the star-filled sky above. _Watch me get jumped again, _he thought, thinking of all the punks he had pissed off one way or another in his sixteen years of life. _Well, at least if it turned into a fight, it would blow off some frustration, _he debated, not at all amused.

Turning left down the alley he always took as a short-cut to his house, he paused a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The lamp posts from the streets couldn't penetrate the darkness in such a small space.

Once his eyes were adjusted, he began walking swiftly again, his pace picking up a little when a chilling breeze ruffled his hair and froze his ears. "Ha-achoo!" Ichigo sniffed and snuggled his face down into the collar of his thin coat in a poor attempt at warding off the cold, relying on memory to maneuver the skinny alley, rather than his now-watering eyes.

Not even four more feet into the small space, and he was already stumbling over something and fighting for balance. "Shit!" He cursed as he looked around for the source of his annoyance. He cursed once more at the sight of his 'assailant'.

Rushing over to the man lying in his path, he bent over him. Inspecting the still figure laying haphazardly across the alley path, he noticed that the man was unconscious but didn't appear to be in bad condition when Ichigo felt around for any obvious injuries. There was also something else about him that seemed strange, but in the poorly lit space, he could barely see the hand in front of his face.

Sighing dejectedly, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to leave the man on the ground like that, especially in this frigid weather.

Having no other choice, he set the man up against the wall so he was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and spread wide so Ichigo would be able to maneuver the man onto his back. Kneeling down in front of him, facing away from the victim, Ichigo reached behind himself and grabbed one of the other's arms, pulling him forward until he was resting his torso on the smaller boy.

Ichigo pondered how best to get the man on his back and finally opted for holding onto one arm while lifting one leg. It was awkward and he had many near-falls for the both of them, but, using the wall to brace them and stand up, he finally succeeded and began half-struggling, half-stumbling back to his house where his father ran a clinic.

_**...**_

After the man was plopped none-too-gently onto one of the clinic room beds, Ichigo took the time to admire the handsome features of the older male. With his teal hair, matching ears, and long elegant tail, he looked like one of those cosplayers at a questionable 'cafe'.

Remembering the walk home and the revelation of his rescue case being a hybrid, he cracked a rare smile.

_"Damn...how much do you weigh?" Ichigo muttered bitterly at the unconscious man. He groaned and shifted the enigma's weight for the hundredth time, wishing that his house wasn't so far of a walk._

_The annoyed teen took a few more steps, finally being able to see a street light, when something flicked him in the leg, startling him enough to cause him to freeze in his tracks. "Wha-?" Truly confused, he looked down for a creature of some sort that may have run into him. Unable to see anything in the dimness, he furrowed his brow in puzzled wonder and continued walking._

_Passing through the light of the first lamp, he was now in the shadow of two street lights. Ichigo felt slightly vulnerable with the loss of one of his senses. The feeling heightened when he felt that strange _whap_ come again on his calf. Speeding up as best he could with the added pounds, he moved swiftly to the next light. Looking immediately around him, he saw nothing. After scanning the darkness, he deemed it impossible to see anything._

_Ichigo sighed out of frustration and looked to the ground...and smiled in amused understanding. There, in the shadow of him carrying the stranger, was the evidence of the assaulting creature. The man on his back was not merely a man: he was a hybrid. It was his tail that was hitting his legs, and from the shadow, he could see the feline ears._

Forcing his mind back to the present, Ichigo pondered on what he should do next. Should he go and wake his father to have a look at him? No...he'd probably get drop-kicked for either getting home so late, or for waking his dad while he was sleeping.

Not liking the outcome of that option, Ichigo decided to take care of the stray himself. Living with his father had taught him a few things over the years. He couldn't do any surgical procedures or anything, of course, but he knew enough to be able to determine the severity of the injuries and how to go about treating them.

Hesitating for a moment at what he was about to do, Ichigo scolded himself. It was just a hybrid! He shouldn't be bothered by the prospect of having to remove the cat's clothes to examine him...but he did. The proof was in his hotly flushed face and ears, and the little stirring in his lower abdomen.

Scowling, he practically tore the clothes from the defenseless man's body, probably agitating the wounds further, but he couldn't help it. His mind was playing images that a teenage guy should not be having of a hybrid, much less a male one! _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought exasperatedly.

Now fully bared to Ichigo's roaming gaze, the teal-haired feline looked simply erotic, even when unconscious. His well-defined chin was perfectly built, a set of lush pink lips, slack from slumber, seemed entirely too enticing for the orange-haired boy's taste.

Speaking of taste...Ichigo licked his lips. How he would love to trace those luscious-looking lips with his tongue, mesh their lips together, first gently, then more firmly and-Ichigo cut himself off with a frustrated shake of his head and a moan of annoyance. "What am I thinking?" he muttered to himself.

Despite his frustration at these unfamiliar longings, the teen continued to leer at the sexy hybrid before him. His eyes traveled down his chest, to each of his nipples, taut from the cold, to his torso, that flat, yet well defined abdomen, and lower. Ichigo gulped. The man certainly had things going for him down there. The feline was simply perfection everywhere. Even the bruises and occasional mars on that tanned skin only added to his feral beauty, instead of diminishing it.

A slight moaning drew Ichigo's gaze away from the man's personal areas and back to the face of his peeping tom victim. He was stirring in the early signs of waking, but couldn't seem to drag himself out of his sleeping state and stilled once more.

Ichigo let out a silent breath, relieved that he hadn't been caught in his perverted actions, and decided to do what he was _supposed _to be doing.

_**...**_

After cleaning the hybrid's wounds thoroughly, Ichigo sighed. The cuts were a rather disturbing color-dirty from the lack of treatment-and the bruises were purple, black, and green, and just all around nasty-looking, but they would heal nicely. However, the man had a rather large bruise on his left side over his ribs, suggesting that there may be a few broken ones, but Ichigo wouldn't be able to tell until his patient woke up.

Cleaning up the mess of blood and soiled dressings, Ichigo covered up the sleeping hybrid before leaving the clinic room to then clean himself up. The blood from the stray's cuts had been dried and crusty, but after being cleaned, a small amount of the red liquid leaked out to form a much cleaner scab and had unfortunately gotten on the flustered teen's hands and clothes. He dealt with blood quite a bit, being a bit of a trouble maker himself, but he still felt contaminated every time he managed to get someone else's on him.

Climbing the stairs to his room, he gathered some clothes, careful not to get any blood on them, before crossing the hall to the bathroom. Deciding that he was too tired for a shower, he drew a nice hot bath for himself.

Sliding down into the almost-scalding water, he submerged himself up to his neck, before exhaling the breath he had been holding with a quiet _hiss._

Resting his head against the ledge of the tub, Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to return to the exotic creature one floor below him, sleeping soundly. _I wonder what happened to him. Does he have a family? Maybe I should put up some flyers, he could have owners looking for him._ At that last thought, something clenched momentarily in the teen and he furrowed his brow. Why did that idea bother him so much? The feline didn't belong to him; he couldn't keep it.

Deciding that he was just exhausted and should think about those matters tomorrow, he let his mind wander and soon drifted off into a sweet dream.

**_This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided that it would be better to make it multi-chaptered. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I'm thinking a minimum of three..._**

**_Well, please leave a review! =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach._**

**_A/N: _It's short, I know, but it's either this or nothing until at least Wednesday. I just put in a TON of hay and have to run out and do more after I post this, then even MORE tomorrow and Monday. Tuesday I have a college class that I have to go to so...yeah. I figured "why not go ahead and put it up? It qualifies as a chapter." So here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

**_Chapter Two_**

"_Nnh! N-no…stop…AH!" Ichigo's mouth hung slack in pleasure as the skilled hand fondled his balls roughly while nipping the tip of his cock. Through his half-lidded, passionate eyes, he watched the teal head go to work on his erection, feeling slightly vulnerable with his arms holding himself up out of the water, his buttocks placed on the edge of the tub he had fallen asleep in, legs thrown over his "attacker's" shoulders, he couldn't fight back in that position, even if he wanted to._

_Wet slurping and sucking echoed around the tiled bathroom, making the orange-haired boy feel dirty and vulgar, but he was unable to stop the moans that creeped past his lips at the larger man's ministrations. Incapable of drawing his eyes away from the hybrid between his legs and his own penis that kept disappearing into the hot confines of the other's mouth, Ichigo felt like a pervert for the second time since he brought the feline home._

_Another little bite to the tip, and Ichigo's thoughts, along with what sense remained in his passion-addled brain, diminished to focus on nothing more than the pleasure he was receiving. He cried out in ecstasy as sweet sensations rocked him. At the sound, the teal cat raised his head to smirk at the boy before reaching up and kissing him fully on the lips, giving Ichigo a taste of his own pre-cum. The teen shivered at the erotic sensation of the salty taste and released another moan._

_Taking advantage of the opening, the hybrid slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, tracing along his gums, the roof of his mouth, before settling for stroking the younger's own tongue. Delicious feelings washed over him as their tongues battled, Ichigo's losing hands-down to the bigger male's._

"_Hah…ah…ung…" Ichigo's moans ensued as the teal cat stroked his erection in time with the strokes of his tongue. "Bad kitty…bad…get off," the boy protested weakly, unconvincing to even his own ears._

_The hybrid above him only chuckled, a deep resonating sound that caused tremors of anticipation to run along his spine. "Call me by my name," he said in that sexy voice of his._

"_Wha—? I-I don't know—AH! …I don't know your name," the boy managed to get out between gasps as the hybrid never let up with massaging his cock._

"_Well why don't you ask me?" He murmured huskily, and just as quickly as the feline had appeared he was gone, leaving Ichigo still erect and waiting for release._

A foreign creaking sound awoke Ichigo and he reluctantly opened his eyes, dispelling the last remnants of the delicious wet dream and looking to the half-open door. _I thought I closed that, _he thought, his brows furrowed in puzzlement. Shrugging it off, he peered down into the water and saw the evidence of the effect that the dream had on him in the erection that was quickly growing painful.

"Shit," he groaned as he thought about just _who_ the dream had been about. So not only did he have erotic and very disturbing thoughts about the hybrid when he was awake, he also had them when he was asleep.

Deciding that he had to do something about his strange attraction, Ichigo raised himself out of the now-cold bath water and pulled the drain, while turning on the cold water for a quick shower to deal with his little 'problem'.

…

After his shower, Ichigo dressed and went to check on the source of his current distress. What he found instead was an empty clinic bed. "What the hell?" he practically growled in annoyance, his usual scowl back in place. After thoroughly searching the most of the house, leaving his father's and sisters' rooms alone lest he wake them, he made his way to his own room, frustrated beyond belief. "Damn hybrid. Thinks he can just wonder out when he wants after all the trouble I went through to help him," he grumbled to himself.

Opening the door to his room, he stepped in, closing it behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed when his family woke up. He was tired and needed sleep; the short nap in the tub could not be counted considering the nature of the dream had made him restless and agitated.

Sighing, he walked over and flopped down on the bed, face down in the semi-darkness of the early morning. Staring off into space at the wall, he allowed his thoughts wander, his eyes only partially opened, lazy as they were with lack of sleep.

As he was about to doze off, a noise alerted him to another's presence. Jerking his head around and bringing himself up and off the bed, he glared into the darkness, ready to react. What greeted him were a grinning face and a low timbre of a chuckle. The sound was familiar, and Ichigo registered the sound to be that of the hybrid's in his wet dream. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded sharply, slightly flustered at the close proximity of the other standing just a foot from him. How had he not noticed the man approaching?

"Why so surprised?" the hybrid asked, wry amusement laced with his words. He was enjoying the Ichigo's flabbergasted state, damn him!

"How did you get in here?" he asked harshly.

More chuckling ensued before: "I let myself in. While you were still in the bath," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing. His fuzzy teal ears kept twitching, further depicting his amusement at the situation, his tail copying the motion. It flicked back and forth elegantly in such a fashion that it practically mesmerized the watcher. And the bone-like fixture on his cheek—it added to his exotic, feral look, the mouth part spreading wide when he grinned.

Ichigo stood there for a few more moments, entranced by the sexy man before him, before the words finally sunk in. Realizing that the hybrid knew that he was in the bath, he recalled the fantasies that his mind had played when he had dozed. At the prospect of the object of those fantasies knowing just _what_ had been on his mind at that point, he blushed a rather dark reddish color and averted his gaze, in case his eyes betrayed him in the same way as his face.

The man smirked when he saw the discoloration of the younger and stepped forward. "You seemed like you were having a good dream. What was it about?"

Ichigo blushed darker, if it were possible, and ducked his head, much to the amusement of the hybrid, whose response was to tilt his head back and meet smirking cyan eyes with embarrassed chocolate brown. Ichigo's discomfort increased when no movement was made and they just remained in that position for what seemed like an eternity to the teen. Agitation and nerves caused him to shift back and forth on his feet unconsciously.

The feline's smile downsized from a smirk to a small smile at this as he leaned close to the orange haired boy. Bringing his lips close to the other's ear, he whispered seductively, causing Ichigo's knees to go weak, leaving the hybrid to support him with his tan, muscled body.

"_You still haven't asked my name."_

**_Well there we go. So is Ichigo still dreaming? Or was the wet dream not just a dream as he thought it was? Keep reading to find out._**

**_Oh yeah, I came up with this BEFORE I woke up this morning =S I was kind of half asleep, half awake and thought of the line "A foreign creaking sound awoke Ichigo and he reluctantly opened his eyes, dispelling the last remnants of the delicious wet dream and looking to the half-open door." And that's what got me up and started this morning! XD I woke up, wrote that sentence down, went back to bed, woke up again, and wrote the dream! Then it just kinda poured out from there XD So yeah. Now you know the strange workings of my mind. Until next time!_**

**_~Rider~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNINGS**__**: Slight yaoi-ness (I guess…)**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Wish I did, but I don't. Too bad for me, I guess.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Dishes clanked noisily in the kitchen after breakfast as Ichigo distractedly washed them before putting them in the rack on the counter to dry. He was exhausted from his inability to sleep that night, and it wasn't from nightmares. No, his mind had been annoyingly preoccupied by a certain teal-haired hybrid, presumably still sleeping peacefully in _his_ bed while he'd paced the living room until dawn!

"_You still haven't asked my name."_

What the hell had _that_ meant? Had Ichigo been talking in his sleep? Was he even sleeping at all?

"ARGH!" Ichigo gave an annoyed shout and slammed a bowl down on the counter harder than he'd intended, startling his family members currently residing at the table after their breakfast.

"Ichi-nii, are you okay?" his littlest sister, Yuzu, asked cautiously. Her normally stoic brother was acting strange today, washing dishes, acting flustered, having random outbursts…

Ichigo turned to the table, scowling, and took in the sight of an anxious Yuzu, an ever-calm Karin, and a spastic dad pretending to read the newspaper. The orange-haired teen scowled before growling, "I'm fine!" and returning to his task at hand. Anything to keep his mind off that damned feline!

Behind him, he heard Yuzu squeak in surprise and Karin trying to reassure her, while repeatedly calling her brother an idiot.

"MASAKIII! OUR SON HATES US! WHAT HAVE WE DONE WRONG, MY LOVE?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's predictable ranting at the poster of his deceased mother.

"Shut up, Dad!" He yelled, rushing at his father and kicking him straight-on in the head. The action only caused the man to wail even more at the lovely poster, giving Ichigo a headache.

Between Isshin's sobbing, Ichigo's yelling, and Yuzu's crying, the approaching footsteps from the stairs went unnoticed until a low chuckling was heard from the doorway to the kitchen. All actions ceased as four pairs of curious eyes trained themselves on the unknown observer. "Is this how all the mornings play out in this house?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the sight of the sleepy-eyed male hybrid before replying, "That's none of your business, is it?"

The teal-haired man chuckled in amusement again before leaning that sinfully sexy body of his against the doorframe and crossing his arms. "Now is that any way to treat a guest?" he drawled lazily.

The younger teen made a sound low in his throat that could almost be called a growl before replying, "You're not a guest. You're just an annoying free-loading hybrid who doesn't know his place!"

"Aw, that hurts my feelings," the blunette replied in mock hurt. "And here I thought you were a good person after 'rescuing' me and all," he smirked, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Well I—!" Ichigo was cut off when Isshin positioned himself face to face with his son, their faces nearly touching.

"Ichigo! How dare you insult a guest! I'm disappointed in you!" he said heatedly. _So his name's Ichigo…_the hybrid thought in amusement. _Strawberry, huh? Suits him…_

"But he's not—!" the berated boy sputtered, but was interrupted once more when his father flew to the other and grabbed both the feline's hands.

"I'm so sorry for my son's rude behavior, Mr…"

"Grimmjow. Just Grimmjow," the hybrid replied, not looking at the strange man before him, but instead staring pointedly at Ichigo. He smirked when he got the desired effect of the boy blushing and turning away.

Isshin seemed not to notice the lack of attention he was receiving as he continued his one-sided conversation with the stranger in his home. "Don't mind my stupid son, come in, have a seat! We just got done with breakfast," he continued, releasing Grimmjow's hands and walking to the table to pull out a seat, "but to make up for insulting you, Ichigo can make you whatever you like!" he finished, ushering the newcomer over.

"What? Dad!" Ichigo protested, a scowl firmly placed across his features as he watched the disgruntling hybrid perch himself lazily in the offeredseat, a slow grin forming on his face.

"Now, now, Ichigo. He's your guest, so while he is here, you must treat him like royalty!" the insufferable man stated with a wide smile before skipping off back to his wife's poster.

Ichigo turned his attention to the teal haired male, sending a glare his way that usually sent lesser men scurrying. Unfortunately, it had no effect on the feline before him. "Listen, you arrogant—!" Ichigo stopped short at the unexpected sound of laughter from across the kitchen table and stared incredulously at the cat hybrid. "What the hell is so damn funny?" he demanded, resisting the urge to flip the chair out from under his pompous ass and leave him to pick himself up off the floor.

"Nothing," Grimmjow replied with a wide grin, "you're just cute when you're flustered."

Flushing a deep crimson, Ichigo spouted off a few of his choice swear words, much to the blue feline's amusement. The kid never ceased to entertain. But of course, he'd found that out earlier, hadn't he? Grimmjow thought with a smirk, leaning the chair back on two legs and propping his feet on the kitchen table.

Seeing this, Ichigo walked over to the hybrid and swiftly pushed them off with a glare, causing them to plop to the ground with a thud and making the chair return to rest properly on four legs. "Don't put your feet on someone else's table, asshole," he hissed angrily.

"Aw, did I make you mad?" Grimmjow asked in an innocent voice. Ichigo's eyes nearly shot daggers at the insincere tone.

Realizing his hands were fisted tightly, the orange-haired boy unclenched them and turned smartly on his heal, attempting to focus all his attention on the stove. "What do you want to eat?" he asked through gritted teeth without looking at the other.

"Whatever you got, Strawberry," he murmured silkily. A slow grin formed on Grimmjow's face as he watched the boy's back go rigid in response. _Heh, from the nickname or…?_

Ichigo slowly turned around to face the hybrid. "Don't. Call. Me. That," he ground out icily, his eyes contrarily enflamed with rage.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow continued to tease. "It's your name, isn't it?"

Ichigo shut his eyes swiftly and took a deep breath to calm himself. "No, it's not. So don't call me that, got it?" he repeated before returning to the stove. Grimmjow let the subject drop as his stomach growled. If he pissed the adorable human off any more than he already had, he probably wouldn't get fed.

The two sat in silence, Ichigo's family having disappeared somewhere, much to the orange-haired teen's chagrin. He was now stuck sitting alone with the hybrid as he made a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast with jam, and a glass of orange juice.

Finished cooking breakfast, Ichigo took a seat opposite the man after handing him the plate. While the stray feline gulped down the food like a glutton, Ichigo's mind had nothing to do but wander back to the incident he had deemed 'The Bathtub Scene.' Had it really just been a dream? Or had that really happened?

Stealing a glance at the cat hybrid, Ichigo watched every move he made. His hands, though sticky with strawberry jam(1), were graceful in their movements as they shoveled mouthfuls of egg and bacon into his mouth. Though the man was obviously hungry and his manner of eating was quite rude for being a guest at someone's house, he still managed to chew with his mouth closed and refrained from wiping his mouth on his sleeve, instead deigning to use the napkin by his plate.

Just watching him, Ichigo could imagine those hands running skillfully over his body, enticing his flesh in ways that he hadn't known before. He envisioned the large hands splaying out over his flat abdomen, caressing his navel. He could almost _feel _the heat and moisture of the tongue that kept flicking in and out of luscious pink lips to capture rogue crumbs of toast.

Ichigo had to bite back a groan when he felt his body harden and crossed his legs under the table. _Damn it, what the hell's wrong with me? _He screamed inwardly at himself in distress.

Noticing the look of anguish on the younger's face, Grimmjow paused in his eating to assess the boy. When he noticed the down-turned gaze and the slight blush, Grimmjow's thoughts immediately strayed to a completely _different _meal than the one he was currently feasting on.

"What's the matter, Strawberry?" he drawled while standing up from the chair. "You got a problem?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped to Grimmjow's, panic flitting through them. "N…" His voice caught in his throat and he swallowed before trying again. "No. It's nothing," he answered a little shakily. _Shit! What if he sees?_ He thought desperately.

Grimmjow's face lit up with mischief. "Oh, I think you do," he returned, striding to Ichigo and pulling him off the chair before he could react. Noticing the slight bulge in the boy's pants, his suspicions were confirmed. The boy had been lusting after him. "I think you do…" he murmured huskily, smirking in victory while his mind practically screamed 'this is gonna be fun'.

Ichigo barely had the chance to gasp in surprise before Grimmjow's lips were crushed to his, and the last thing the orange-haired teen registered was the triumphant flicking of the hybrid's tail, before he surrendered himself to the kiss.

_**(1)I actually didn't do this because of obvious reasons (i.e. Ichigo's name); my favorite type of jam is actually strawberry. I don't really like anything else… =S**_

**Ahem. Heh, yeah. It's been a while, ne? Well I finally found the time to write when my parents weren't in the room. I was actually going to write the lemon scene in this chapter to make up for the long wait and the shortness of the last chapter but…my parents are gonna want their room back here reeeeeeaaaaaaaaal soon. So, yeah. If I don't get this posted now, it probably won't be posted for a while. And I mean a WHILE.**

**So! As always, please give me your input or whatever. I hope you're not too mad that it took so long. I actually only added a few paragraphs to this. Yeah. I had planned to have it up sooner, but like I said…the parents and all…**

**Anyways, LEMON in the next chapter for those of you who don't like them (why would you be reading this, though? =S). So either be forewarned, prepared, or excited =3 **

**Until then,**

**~Rider~**


End file.
